1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shifting devices for automatic and manual transmissions used in automobiles, motorcycles and the like, and more specifically to solenoid actuated shifting systems that allow for shifting the transmission by pressing pushbuttons located on the steering wheel or handlebars.
Motor sports teams continually take advantage of modern technological advancements in order to give them a competitive edge over their opponents. In particular, motorcycle drag racers utilize solenoid technology in shifting gears on their manual transmissions. In doing so, the drag racers use a handlebar mounted pushbutton to actuate an electrical or pneumatic solenoid that upshift the gears from the low range through the high range gears. This provides the racer with enhanced control, allowing him to keep his hands on the handlebars and shift without clutching while reaching a maximum speed in the shortest amount of time possible. Due to these limited purposes, the solenoid configuration is designed only to upshift through the gears. While consumer use of these devices would be desirable, especially in the case where one is disabled, has an injury or temporary disability that prevents them from driving, it is impractical due to the aforementioned upshift-only limitations. Furthermore, devices of this nature may be equally desirable in other motor sports, especially in automobile racing circuits. The present invention addresses these problems by providing a solenoid actuated pushbutton shifting device for manual and automatic transmissions that both upshifts and downshifts and can be installed in automobiles and on motorcycles.
The present invention is an add-on, pushbutton actuated, electrical solenoid driven mechanism that is used to upshift and downshift a manual motorcycle or automobile transmission or automatic automobile transmission. The shifter is actuated by a two pushbutton controller, one used to upshift and one used to downshift. The solenoids are wired into and powered by the vehicle's electrical system. An electro-mechanical or solid state relay, triggered by the pushbuttons, is used to switch the power to the solenoids. In the motorcycle version, two solenoids are mounted in a linearly opposing fashion such that, when actuated, they operate the transmission shifter lever arm in the appropriate direction, either up or down, in order to switch through the transmission gears.
Depending upon the particular type of transmission, the automobile configuration is somewhat more complex requiring a plurality of solenoids to operate due to the typical H-pattern shifting and the presence of a reverse direction gear. For example, a three-speed transmission requires at least three solenoids, a four-speed transmission requires at least four solenoids, etc. The solenoids are arranged, linearly aligned and in an opposing manner, such that when operated in sequence, the required H-pattern shifting is achieved. The control system for the automobile version is also more complex. In this case, several electro-mechanical or solid state relays are required to switch power to the increased number of solenoids. Furthermore, either hard-wired logic or the use of a microprocessor must be incorporated in order to determine the proper shifting pattern by memorizing the current gear position. In either installation, a configuration is available wherein the operator can maintain the option of manually shifting the transmission using the motorcycle foot lever or the automobile shifting handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ancillary art, there are several related devices that describe automation means for both automatic and manual transmissions used in a variety of vehicles ranging from motorcycles to large trucks. Varying widely in usage, these devices are intended for specialized usage in vehicle testing and drag racing as well as for general everyday purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,894, issued in the name of McFadden, discloses a shifting method and controller for controlling a shifter in a drag racing vehicle wherein an electronic solenoid is used to actuate the manual hand-operated shift lever that controls the up-shifting of gears. The controller shifts through the gears automatically, by monitoring engine RPMs and other variables. As this device is intended only for drag racing vehicles, it does not permit manual actuation of the shifting apparatus nor does it permit downshifting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,442, issued in the name of Hembree, discloses a motorcycle shifting device that utilizes electronic solenoids to both up-shift and downshift through the transmission gears. Gears are shifted by rotating a spindle which in turn operates a ratchet gear shifting means in the gear box. The spindle is connected to a lever arm that is actuated by the solenoids, which are activated by a pair of control pushbuttons. This device is unnecessarily complicated in the sense that installation requires that the gearbox be disassembled in order to install it, as compared to the present invention that mounts outside the gearbox, actuates the existing shifter lever while allows for traditional actuation by foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,455, issued in the name of Shetler et al., discloses a manual transmission shifting mechanism for motorcycles that does not require the use of a clutch mechanism to unload the transmission so that the shift can take place. Gear shifting is accomplished through the use of a sensor or limit switch that detects when the manual shifting lever is actuated. When this occurs, electricity to the motor ignition system is cut-off, thus preventing it from generating power, unloading the transmission and allowing the gear shift to take place. This device does not, however, automate or otherwise eliminate the need for the user to manually actuate the shifter lever by foot, it merely eliminates the use of the clutch in shifting gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,159, issued in the name of Kliesrath et al., discloses an early attempt at an automated shifting apparatus for manual automobile transmissions wherein a pneumatic piston-type actuator, mounted on or near the automobile dash, is used to actuate the transmission lever. The pneumatic actuator is driven by air vacuum drawn by the engine's combustion air intake. The vacuum is isolated from the actuator by a valve mechanism that is operated when the clutch pedal is depressed. When the clutch pedal is depressed, the pneumatic actuator shifts the transmission. Not only is the operation of this device questionable in terms of safety, it is also unnecessarily complicated, requiring extensive disassembly and modification of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,279, issued in the name of Gable et al., presents a gear shifting mechanism that utilizes an electronic solenoid to both up-shift and downshift through the transmission gears in automobiles equipped with manual transmissions. The gear shifting mechanism attaches directly to the manual gear shift lever in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The device includes an engine speed monitoring device that determines the appropriate time at which to shift gears, and does so automatically. This device is intended to be used as a means to quickly and efficiently run through the transmission gears while the vehicle is being tested on dynamometer equipment and the like and is not meant for on-road use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,577, issued in the name of Donovan, discloses an apparatus for operating and testing the controls of an automobile or the like. A combination of electronic solenoids, hydraulic pistons and valves as well as a monitoring computer are used to manipulate the vehicle controls while testing the performance of the steering mechanism, the transmission, the brakes and the accelerator. The automated shifting apparatus utilizes both electronic solenoids to both up-shift and downshift through the transmission gears and/or hydraulic actuators to actuate the transmission linkage. This device would not lend well to on-road use due to the fact that the steering wheel, accelerator pedal and brake pedal are encumbered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,332, issued in the name of Herrbrich, presents an apparatus for the automatic operation of an automotive vehicle for testing the performance of the gas and brake pedals, clutch, and gear-shifting lever while the vehicle rests on a roller test stand. The device is of a size and construction such that it is placed inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle and is connected to the aforementioned control devices via a series of quick-connectors. Utilizing a series of servo-motors in conjunction with a computerized control program, the device puts the vehicle through a series of simulated tests during which its performance can be monitored. This device also would not lend well to on-road use due to the fact that the steering wheel, accelerator pedal and brake pedal are encumbered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,583, issued in the name of Gresham et al., discloses an electronic shifter used to monitor and control the gear ratio range commonly found on large trucks and the like and used in conjunction with the transmission in order to maximize the amount of time that the engine works at the optimum speed. By electronically monitoring the current gear range and the engine speed, the device is able to determine and select the proper gear ratio range automatically. This device does not, however, provide a means by which to control shifting of the transmission gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,603, issued in the name of MacInnis, discloses a shifting system for large trucks and the like that employ the use of a multiple range gear ratios that eliminates the need for multiple knobs or shift levers to select the proper range. The device incorporates a pair of switches on the transmission gear shifter lever that are used to actuate air solenoids that select the gear range. This device also does not provide a means by which to control shifting of the transmission gears.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,064, issued in the name of Tury et al., discloses a solenoid actuated shifting apparatus intended for use with a motor vehicle having an automatic transmission. The device includes a pushbutton control panel that mounts on the vehicle dash, allowing the driver to select the appropriate transmission mode with the push of a button.
While several features exhibited within these references are incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art. Consequently, a need has been felt for a means by which to eliminate the need to manually actuate the gear shifting lever of a manual transmission of a motorcycle, automobile or other like motor vehicle as well as an automatic automobile transmission.